What Once Was
by DaadyGal26
Summary: Skye and the others were called out on missions to deal with alien artifacts HYDRA had set loose on the public. During the missions a tragedy occurred and they found themselves once again at the beginning of Skye's journey with S.H.I.E.L.D. Time Travel and Soulmate AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any original characters that might pop up.

Skye/Daisy's POV

Everything has been so different, so strange since S.H.I.E.L.D. found its way into my life. Who would've thought that I would make friends, make a family out of the people that had once kidnapped me?

I even went one step further and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., unfortunately on the same day that it fell. S.H.I.E.L.D. changed my life, it kept me safe, and it helped me find my birthparents. Not everything S.H.I.E.L.D.'s brought into my life has been good, like everyone else truly loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., I was betrayed by those agents that were loyal to Hydra.

To make it ten times worse, I'd just so happened to have fallen in love with the traitor, and he had fallen in love with me. But, for someone that had never had love, I soon became an obsession and that obsession led me to San Juan and unlocking my Inhuman inheritance. Now, I could protect my family, biological and chosen.

My family had only grown since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the rise of Hydra from the shadows. I gained a couple more brothers and a sister in Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Tripp, Mike, and Lincoln.

So much has happened recently, like getting back May and Simmons, and I'm so glad to have the original team, my family back together. Another thing that happened recently was that I was reunited with Adriana Freitag, who was like a sister to me at St. Mary's.

Adri had ended up at St. Mary's after the death of her parents, Lina and Max Freitag. She became the older sister I'd always wanted and she tried her hardest to keep in contact with me after she was adopted and left the orphanage.

Being reunited with Adri, so soon after Simmons and May came back, made me the happiest I'd been in a while. My family was complete once again and I wasn't gonna let anything happen to them now that we were all back together.

I only wish that it could've lasted a little longer. But, nothing lasts forever… and if it had, I wouldn't have found myself in the life I now live. 

* * *

It all started a few days ago, the events leading up to my now even more bizarre life. I'd woken up with a headache and it all went downward from there.

Having to deal with May coming back, ending up missing, and then being found with Andrew, who we now knew was Lash was a little much for one day. Giving Andrew over to the ATCU and having May leave with him meant that having the team back together was altogether too short-lived for my taste.

On the plus side, Lash was now off the streets and Lincoln had decided to stop running and stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the time being. The day had been way too much for me, so as soon as we got back to base I'd headed to bed.

The next day I woke up in a much better mood, helped by the fact that I didn't wake up with a headache. My day was made even better when I found out that Adri was on base, I actually found out when I bumped into her on the way to the mess.

If you'd told me a few years ago that I'd be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and had taken to using their lingo, I would've thought you'd lost it, but here I am. I hadn't really expected that the way I'd find Adri again would be when I was going through old S.H.I.E.L.D. files to try and find agents still loyal to the cause after Hydra came out.

After almost running headlong into Adri we got caught up, talking about everything that'd happened since Adri had been adopted by a distant cousin of her father. I found out that she'd gotten a bachelor's degree in psychology and that she'd been introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D. through Andrew.

What I hadn't expected to hear, was that she had gone undercover in Hydra before it had come out. She'd noticed some things that just weren't adding up and knew that if she ignored it, it would come back to haunt her.

It haunted me to know that if I'd met her while she was undercover, if would've destroyed me because Adri has always been and will always be the sister of my heart. It would've utterly destroyed me to have lost another thing to Hydra. I decided then, that I was never going to lose another thing, especially not to Hydra.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any original characters that might pop up.

Skye/Daisy's POV

Growing up at the orphanage, I had a pretty cynical view of the world. The world both fascinated me and disgusted me, keeping me up at all hours of the night trying to figure it out. How could the world be so amazing and yet so horrible?

I guess that's kind of how I've felt about S.H.I.E.L.D. since I was picked up by Coulson. S.H.I.E.L.D., the way it was envisioned by Agent Peggy Carter, was the kind of organization I could respect and even be an agent of. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. that Hydra had twisted to its devices, horrified me and will forever be something I cannot tolerate existing.

When I think about all that Hydra has done to the world, I can't help but feel angered that anyone that had ever realized what was going on had been extinguished from existence before they could do anything about it. And when I think about what Hydra has done to me personally and all those I care for, and all that it could've done to us, I'm horrified by the realization that if even one more thing had happened, I really might've broke.

After so long of not having a family, losing the family I'd gained in S.H.I.E.L.D. and the one person I'd loved from my childhood, losing any of them would've hurt. But losing all of them would've led to the destruction of me, and I wouldn't have been anything more than a vengeful woman paving the road to hell for her tormentors.

So, when on our latest mission I was _this close_ to losing almost everyone I'd come to care for, I lost it. My emotions overwhelmed me as I watched my team fall, and any control I had on my powers fell with them, destroying everything around me.

~A few days before~

After my haunting conversation with Adri, we split up with the promise to get together later and talk some more about what all had been going on. This time though, we were gonna spill details about each of our missions and talk about how different things are now.

Unfortunately, before we could do any of that A.C. called a meeting of all the senior agents, which meant that Adri and I had a meeting to get to. We met Fitz and Simmons on our way to the meeting and chatted lightly while continuing on our way to A.C.'s office.

When we got there, we noticed that May, Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack were already there and we were the last ones to arrive. As the door shut behind us A.C. cleared his throat and thanked everybody for coming so promptly. Stepping in front of us, he had Fitz pull up the schematics of something that looked very alien and very dangerous.

"One of our moles in Hydra was able to send us the schematics of some weapons Hydra's been gathering before they caught on to him being a spy. Out of all of these, the item we least want in their hands right now is this." A.C. said as he pointed to the schematics and explained.

"From what we've been able to gather, this device is very similar to the Monolith in structure and composition. While we don't know what it can do, we do know that we don't want Hydra to figure that out, or even worse, how to use it as a weapon."

A.C. had Fitz cut off the projector and looked at us all gravely. "The only option we have is to try and safely recover this item. Not only is it pandora's box as long as it's with Hydra, it also cost us the life of a fellow agent, and it would be remiss of us not to honor his sacrifice."

We all nodded at that and I heard Adri take a hesitant breath before asking the question that was certainly on my mind. "Director, could you tell us the name of the agent?"

When I saw A.C. hesitate, I knew that this was going to be difficult and I was right when he responded gravely, "It was Agent Freitag".

I heard Adri take in a sharp breath and when I turned around, she looked shattered. She quickly put up a façade but we all knew just how hard she was taking it, because Agent Freitag was the cousin of her father's that took her in when she was younger.

Hydra was going to pay for this, for hurting the one person that cared for me when I was a child. My resolve hardened as I saw Adri struggle not to collapse in on herself. I looked over at A.C. and he nodded at me, and said that the meeting would continue at a later time.

I could see that Adri wanted to argue, wanted this meeting to go on but I grabbed her elbow and maneuvered her out before she could say anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fitz and Simmons looking like they wanted to follow us out and comfort Adri as well, but that they thought it'd be best to leave the two of us alone.

I nodded to them and continued to guide Adri out, taking her to her room and making sure she didn't leave while I went out and made some hot chocolate. Adri is something of a chocoholic and I need something to do, because for the moment what Adri really needs is some silence as she wrestles with the more potent feelings of her grief.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any original characters that might pop up. And I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are on me, sorry.

Skye/Daisy's POV

As I left Adri to grieve in private for a time, I couldn't help but think about all that had happened in the past year or so. In a way, I could understand how Adri felt, having lost both of my newly found parent in such a small time frame. And yet, I couldn't quite grasp what she must be going through.

She was raised, for the most part, by her cousin while I grew up unaware of my origins and whether or not my birth parents had ever even wanted me in the first place. Even though I'd found out that my parents had truly wanted me, we didn't really have the time to grow a big connection.

The small connections I'd had with them had been severed, one by me and the other by Jiaying. Even in my head I find it impossible to think of her as my mother. My real mother died the day Whitehall dissected her, and the woman I met at Afterlife was a mere fragment of the woman my father had loved and the woman who brought me into this world.

While I loved the glimpses I saw of the woman my mother had been, I held no real sorrow over the death of Jiaying. Though when I think of it that might have something to do with the fact that she'd tried to kill me, and the people of this world I'd sworn an oath to protect.

I do miss my father, but though he has no memory of me, I have my memories of him. It helps that I know that he has a real chance for a better future without me to hinder him in any way. In truth, I am distressed that there isn't anything I can really do at the moment to help the sister of my heart.

I'm startles out of my thoughts by two small whines, whose owners I'm sure had no idea they'd let loose. When I looked up I saw that Fitz and Simmons had looks of pain on their faces as they looked at me. I was confused as to why until I felt teardrops running down my face.

In my moments of contemplation I'd started to cry and it'd hurt Fitz and Simmons to know that they couldn't really do a thing to help me or Adri.

I wasn't the only member of the team to have gone through a lot in the past year. After his injury, Fitz started to pull away from the team and isolate himself and it'd only gotten worse after Simmons left. When we gained Mack we got a little more of Fitz back, which was good since at that point we'd almost completely lost Fitz.

At the time, I couldn't help but wish that Simmons hadn't hurt Fitz so much but I didn't know that it wasn't what she'd wanted or how much danger she was in. Unfortunately, A.C. had decided that he needed another agent in Hydra and sent Simmons undercover.

Things had just started to get back to normal after the separation and Afterlife when the Monolith swallowed up Simmons. We'd just lost Simmons and it was starting to look liked we'd lose Fitz as well when Simmons was able to make her way back to us.

I'm just afraid I may soon lose them entirely. I'm not dumb, I've already realized that they're looking for another way to open a portal back on the desert planet. But, no matter the secrets they're keeping, I'm proud of how far they've come and who they now are. The fact that they've seemingly accepted Adri only makes me prouder.

My heart was warmed a little by the kindness and compassion they held for a practical stranger, but no matter how much they'd changed in the past year, they were still the same people I'd grown to love and cherish during my time on the Bus and with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sometimes I surprise myself with the depth of my thoughts, and other times I'm surprised by how shallow my thoughts can be. Everyone has the moments, I guess but it always surprising when they happen in such a short time span and while doing the most ordinary of things.

The teapot I'd set on the stove started to whistle, telling me that it was time to get my act together and get back to Adri. Before I could do anything more than dry my eyes, Fitz and Simmons were taking the teapot off the stovetop and grabbing some mugs.

I smiled tenderly at them and thanked them, glad that someone had themselves together and finished making some hot chocolate for Adri and myself. As I gathered the two mugs Fitz and Simmons shooed me off while telling me they'd put everything away.

I nodded my thanks to them as I made my way back to Adri's room. When I got to Adri's door I lightly knocked and said "Room service". I got a light chuckle for my efforts and a "come in".

Slowly I opened the door and handed Adri the steaming mug of hot chocolate. We just sat on her bed for a little while, sipping our hot chocolate and enjoying the silence. Unfortunately, our silence wasn't meant to last as Hunter ran into Adri's room looking harried.

By the look on his face, it seemed like whatever he had to say, it was gonna be troublesome to say the least. "We've got a new mission and need to go now. Hydra's decided to test the Monolith 2.0 on some civilians in Virginia!"

Sometimes, I hate it when I'm right.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any original characters that might pop up. And I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are on me.

Skye/Daisy's POV

In a way, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. It makes sense to me that they would move up their plans after finding a spy in their ranks, but that didn't stop me from having a fresh burst of fury move through my veins.

The idea that they couldn't leave well enough alone had me furious with them, and wishing they'd finally just up and disappear. But of course, having them disappear wouldn't be any help either, what needs to happen is for them to be destroyed so they won't destroy any more people. What surprised me was the small amount of anger I felt towards A.C., it hadn't even been an hour ago that Adri had been told about the death of her cousin, a man that had become like an uncle to her and already she was being sent out on a mission.

Unfortunately, with how little we know about the Monolith 2.0 and how unpredictable the Monolith was, we needed all hands on deck with this one. I would just have to hope that I'd have time after the mission to comfort Adri about her Uncle Theo's death. He was the only family she'd had left after all these years and now he was dead, but I was gonna make sure she knew that just because she'd lost the last biological family she had, didn't mean she no longer had any family. I could definitely understand how she felt though, having recently gone through similar events and Theo was a wonderful man, making it such a shame he'd been taken from us so soon.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by Adri grabbing one of my arms and coming a little closer to me. Instantly I realized Adri still needed a minute and maneuvered myself so that she was partially hidden behind me, though why I did such a thing I had no idea. Most of the time Adri seemed so strong, a solitary figure you could depend on when it counted and a staunch friend and confidante. I felt her lean her forehead against my back and relax a fraction, though with Hunter still in the room and reminding her of the situation she couldn't relax fully.

Turning my attention to Hunter, I told him that we'd be ready and at the quinjet in a few minutes. I didn't think A.C. would have a problem with the request, and if he did then he'd have to go through me because I was not letting Adri go on this mission while still so upset. Hunter nodded his head and told me he'd inform A.C., turning to leave Adri's room. Before he left he turned his head back round to us and whispered a quick, "I'm sorry". Adri had tensed up when Hunter hadn't immediately left, and as he said his piece I felt tears wet my back.

As I turned around I brought Adri into a hug. I felt as she took a shuddering breath and returned the hug briefly, far too briefly for my liking, but I understood immediately. We have a mission to get to and Hydra to thwart, as agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. it's our duty to put our personal feelings to the background when the world needs us. As she moved back I saw that there were fresh tear tracks on her face that she was now viciously scrubbing at.

As her face became a blank façade and her posture straightened becoming Agent Freitag once more I felt another flash of white hot fury course through me. Something of that must've come through my own agent façade because Adri gave me a tiredly amused smile that only served to increase my anger and told me to save that fury for when we get to our destination and go up against Hydra. Hearing her say that, trying to be reasonable through her grief, and seeing that smile broke me.

I couldn't understand what I'd done to deserve a friend, no a _sister_ like her but in that moment I swore that I'd do anything to see her happy and smiling a true smile again. Here she was trying to comfort me when she's the one who'd just lost a family member, the last connection she had to her parents. How Hydra could be so cruel as to hurt Adri like this I don't know, but a part of me suspected that that was exactly what they'd been attempting.

Somehow they must've found out the connection that was shared between Adri and Theo and decided that killing him would be a good way to send a message to Hydra and punish Adri for having never truly been Hydra. That thought sealed it for me, Hydra was going to pay for hurting Adri and I'd do just about anything to see them destroyed. As I thought that Adri's head shot up and she looked shaken, which in turn alarmed me because I had no idea what had caused this. "Adri?! What's wrong?" I asked completely bewildered and a little terrified of what could've caused this reaction.

Adri just continued to stare into space for a few minutes before shakily turning her head towards me. "Skye, do you remember how you used to contact me right before you met Coulson?" she asked me, looking at me pleadingly. I had no idea why she was asking me that but I replied that, "Yes, I do still remember. Why? Sit down, please". She sat down for a second before seeming to come back to life, completely aware now and began to grab the gear we'd need for our newest mission.

Still not understanding what'd just happened I stood in the same spot and watched as she got everything together. "Adri? Whatever happens, I'll always be here". She'd looked up, startled as I'd started to talk but as I finished she gave me a true smile for the first time since she'd heard about Theo. "Me too, Skye. I'll always be here, after all, all for one and one for all".

I had to grin at that because Adri had had a small fascination with the Three Musketeers, so their motto had become one of our favorite sayings. While I was distracted by thoughts of when we were younger Adri had grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the hangar we were all meeting in. Once more aware of what was going on, I tried to dig my heels in so she'd have to stop and tell me what'd just happened, but all she did was pull me a little harder forward and said to not forget.

I was a little irritated at that point because I've never liked things being hidden from me, but I trusted Adri enough to know that it had to be dire if she wasn't saying much else. It also hurt a little that she could've possibly thought I'd forgotten how to get in contact with her, of course I remembered, before S.H.I.E.L.D. she was all I'd had. Shaking off my melancholy thoughts I noticed we were almost at the quinjet and that Bobbi and Hunter were already there, fighting as usual though you could tell it wasn't really an upset kind of fighting.

Looking to my left I noticed Fitz and Simmons just get into the hangar themselves and that they were headed our way. As they reached us I noticed that they were practically vibrating with tension for the mission and from holding themselves back from giving Adri a crushing hug. As we all grouped around the quinjet A.C. filled us in on the mission and what was expected of us. Apparently Hydra had much more dangerous equipment than we'd known and after finding another spy still in their ranks, decided to punish us by going after civilians in a gruesome test run. Even worse, they'd decided to test out two different weapons that were apparently alien in design and they'd done so in two different locations.

We had no idea what to expect from either weapon but at least we'd known about the Monolith 2.0 and had already started trying to figure out what it might be able to do, we hadn't even know about this other weapon, which just made it all the more dangerous in our eyes. Because of there being two separate locations where Hydra was creating mass destruction we'd all need to split up. Adri and I have been named the leaders of our group and May and A.C. are heading up the other team.

I could tell immediately that the only reason Adri and I had been put on the same team was because they weren't sure what state Adri was in, but they needed all hands on deck and I was the only one that could possibly keep Adri from doing something stupid and being too reckless. We were to go after the Monolith 2.0, which had been set on the citizens of Fredericksburg, VA.

I felt that it was only appropriate we got the Monolith 2.0, for me because of being Inhuman and for Adri because her Theo had died to let us know that Hydra had custody of it. Also in our group would be Lincoln, Mack, Hunter, and Simmons. I didn't really like how split up we were but they needed Fitz to try and figure out what the other alien tech could do and Bobbi worked extremely well in tandem with May.

Surprisingly Hunter and Adri work very well together and seem to be on their way towards a brother/sister type of bond. May and A.C. would be taking Bobbi, Fitz, Joey, and a few other agents on their mission to Alexandria, VA. I didn't understand why, but I had a horrible sense of foreboding going through me that things were gonna go terribly wrong on this mission and that things were never gonna be the same again. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the feeling to go away and it only increased when I saw how close to tears Adri was.

Looking closely, I realized that Adri seemed to be memorizing the faces of everyone around us, almost like we'd never see them again. Tears built up in my eyes as I came to this realization, but then I saw something that made me smile, I saw Fitz pull Adri into a hug and only a second later Simmons joined the hug. They'd obviously seen how close to crying Adri had been and mistook it as her grieving for her uncle.

A part of me was glad that they'd mistook the tears, because I didn't want them to be even more worried about the mission than they already were. But another part of me wished they had realized because as my eyes connected to Adri's I knew that something horrible was about to happen and neither of us would be able to do a thing to stop it. Maybe if they'd realized that something bad was gonna happen I could've gotten them to stay back at base, but as I thought that I knew that it wouldn't have changed a thing except make them more worried and that'd be more troublesome than them not knowing.

Thinking on this made the tears that'd been building fall but I was able to wipe them away before anyone but Adri saw. I saw that Fitz and Simmons had moved over to say goodbye to each other privately so I went over to Adri and gave her a hug of my own. She hugged back as good as she got and we both shed a few tears before we let ourselves fully fall into agent mode.

If I'd looked a little more closely at Adri, I wouldn't have missed the small amount of hope glinting in her eyes as she looked off into space, thinking about what was soon to occur.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any original characters that might pop up. And I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are on me. And sorry for how dark this got.

Skye/Daisy's POV

My despairing thoughts seemed to go on for forever but I know it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before A.C. told us to get going. But being on the move wasn't helping me at all, and unfortunately I can multitask while worrying about others.

Haven't we and the rest of the world had enough pain from having to deal with HYDRA? Haven't they already caused enough damage?

But, I knew that those thoughts were just wishful thinking, and that HYDRA doesn't care a lick about anyone or anything. As long as HYDRA has even one member still breathing, their agenda will continue and the world will suffer.

It'd been decided that we'd take the one quinjet and be dropped off in Fredericksburg before the others continued on to Alexandria. We might have more resources now but that doesn't mean we'll be more flippant with what we have now that we have them.

We'd learned a valuable lesson while on the run and no longer a legitimate agency, a lesson that most had forgotten in the "golden years" of S.H.I.E.L.D.

It also helped that we didn't need to worry too much yet about time, because our people on the ground in both location were telling us that nothing drastic had happened yet and that HYDRA seemed to be waiting on something.

More than likely they were waiting on us, a thought that seemed to be on everyone's mind and made more than a few tense a bit in worry, wondering why they were waiting for us. I looked over everyone for a moment, wondering if the bad feeling in my gut was only shared by Adri and I, but I could see that that wasn't the case.

The deadlier and more veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agents seemed perfectly fine but I could see a slight tick in Bobbi's shoulder and a crease of worry in May's forehead. Seeing them worried was both a blessing and a curse, because it was nice to know that I understand them well enough to see that and a worry because they were obviously feeling the same bad vibe as the rest of us.

As I thought about all this, I noticed that Adri seemed to be keeping her distance from pretty much everyone. Her distance really worried me, though not as an agent but as her sister, because I knew right then that something _was_ going to happen and none of us would be able to do a thing about it.

Growing up, I'd learned to trust that Adri just seemed to know things sometimes. She'd known about her Uncle Theo coming to get her almost immediately after he'd found out where she was. She'd known how to get in contact with me again after it'd been a few years and I'd dropped off the grid.

So, having pretty much a guarantee that things were gonna go south brought me to chat a little with everyone before finally moving to Adri's side. I knew she could handle being on her own for a bit longer while I was trying to burn everything about my family into my memory.

Seeing the look in Adri's eyes, I couldn't help but wrap her up in a hug and whisper to her that everything would end up alright, even though I knew that more than likely the world would never be the same after our mission.

A brittle, harsh bark burst from Adri's lips, startling everyone for a second and all the conversations around us seemed to come to a standstill. While I consider everyone on the quinjet family, Adri was and always will be at the top of that list and I'd do almost anything for her.

With that driving me, I wrapped Adri in a tighter hug while hiding her from view. A dark glare may or may not have crept up on my face and forced everyone to turn away and continue their own conversations.

At that point I couldn't really come up with any reassurances for anyone so I just continued my hold on Adri and hoped that everything would be alright. After a short amount of time everyone seemed to become comfortable and their attitudes seemed to seep into Adri, something they all seemed quite pleased about.

Seeing how happy they were that Adri had relaxed a little warmed me, I knew then that if anything happened to me, Adri would still have family around to keep her going.

Unfortunately, the flight took far less time to get there than I was comfortable with, and only seemed to amplify my worries and doubts.

But, as I looked around the quinjet and saw everyone joking around a having a good time despite their own feelings of doubt, I knew that somehow we'd all be like this once more. I had no idea how that was gonna happen, because I know for a fact that these missions will turn dangerous quickly, but that didn't matter to me at that moment. But that peacefulness we all had going wasn't to be right now, because we all had a job to get to and no time to waste.

-Third Person POV-

Daisy couldn't quite remember how it had happened, how everything had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time. They'd split up into three separate teams with: Hunter and Adri, Lincoln and Simmons, and Mack and her.

Lincoln and Simmons had gone towards the Monolith 2.0 with Hunter and Adri protecting their fronts, and Mack and her protecting their backs. After that, everything had seemed to go to hell. A part of her thought it was ironic, how quickly your whole world can come falling apart after how long it took to build it up to where it once was.

That same part scoffed at her, she should've expected something like this the moment she'd signed on to start working with and later for an organization known for its heroes. Heroes never seemed to have a happy ending, and it always seemed like they lost parts of themselves and parts of their families along the way.

So, why should she be any different in the scheme of things? But, watching as one by one almost everyone she'd come to include in her family fall, she realized that she'd stopped thinking of what might happen because she knew she wouldn't survive it.

After all, how can anything stay standing if its anchors have all been destroyed? At one point, though she had no idea when, she heard from one of the HYDRA walkies that Coulson's team had been ambushed and killed.

In the end, only Adri and her were still standing against HYDRA, but she could see that Adri was flagging. Hunter and Mack had surged forward to protect Lincoln and Simmons, becoming the first casualties on their side.

She and Adri had surged forward to try and protect the others but they hadn't been quick enough, and then it was just her and Adri. One final scream tore through her throat as she watched a knife drive its way into Adri's heart. And as she watched the life leave Adri's eyes, she became numb to everything.

Nothing else mattered to her anymore because everything that had was just torn from her forever. The world started to rip at the seams as Daisy's power and grief destroyed everything. But, as her surroundings turned to ash and the world came undone something extraordinary happened.

For there was a little known fact about Adri, she came from a special line of Inhumans with the ability to walk worlds and see the ebb and flow of time. However, that power could only ever fully come to fruition in circumstances such as these.

The powers of Adri's line were to forever be impeded until the prophecy was fulfilled. _A daughter of the line that can see all of time will fall to save the other side of their coin, the one that can feel the heartbeats of everything. Only when that occurs and the world falls to ashes and dust, will the power once more flow freely once more._

In a strange moment of clarity, especially strange when the whole world is crumbling around you, Daisy thought on the day she'd met Coulson's team, and unknown to the team, reunited with her long-lost sister figure. With that last thought on what she'd lost, Daisy let go of everything and the world was no more.

But what is one world to someone that can walk them all and the family she'd found herself surrounded by...


End file.
